1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an engine control apparatus and an engine control method. More specifically, the present invention relates to starting an engine using an AC motor.
2. Background Information
A conventional engine automatic stop/restart apparatus (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-330813) is known in which, when an engine restart command occurs while an engine rotational speed is decreasing after an idle stop command has occurred, a rotational speed of pinion gear of a starter motor is synchronized with a rotational speed of a ring gear of a flywheel and the pinion gear is meshed with the ring gear. Cranking of the engine then starts without waiting for the rotation of the engine to stop.